


"Your Majesty..."

by r3zuri



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Art, M/M, ffxvsmallsecretsanta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 01:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r3zuri/pseuds/r3zuri
Summary: A doodle for jaclynhyde (as part of the FFXV Small Secret Santa gift exchange), who asked for: sexual tension or first kiss & reuniting in the World of Darkness.





	"Your Majesty..."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jhdrabbles (jaclynhyde)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaclynhyde/gifts).



> The rebloggable version is on [my Tumblr](https://r3zuri.tumblr.com/post/168842641000/your-majesty-a-gift-for-jaclynhyde-as-part).


End file.
